


MakoRin Week 2015

by Sarolonde



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Basketball, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, MakoRin Week, MakoRin Week 2015, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarolonde/pseuds/Sarolonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for <a href="http://fyeahmakorin.tumblr.com/">MakoRin Week</a>.</p><p><b>Day 1: Lost (G)</b> - The swim babies go on an elementary school excursion.<br/><b>Day 2: Fate (G)</b> - Makoto and Rin watch a movie, but Makoto's barely paying attention, lost in thought about their relationship.<br/><b>Day 3: Confession (G)</b> - Rin's late to pick up his niece after school but luckily her gorgeous teacher Tachibana-sensei stayed behind to look after her. Rin will have to repay him somehow...<br/><b>Day 4: Fears (G)</b> - Makoto comes home to something worrying: Rin crippled by fear.<br/><b>Day 5: Different Sport (E)</b> - Rin needs to focus on the career he wants in basketball but his love for Makoto is extremely distracting.<br/><b>Day 6: AU (M)</b> - The world has gone to hell, the walking dead plague the earth while Rin and Makoto work to keep their group alive.<br/><b>Day 7: Christmas (G)</b> - Just before Christmas Eve ticks over to Christmas Day Makoto and Rin complete one of their strange relationship traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Uwah~! It's here! This is better than Christmas ^_^ hope you all enjoy the MakoRin adorableness!

All around him his loud, energetic elementary school classmates are jumping about in their seats, giggling gleefully, but Rin barely notices the cacophony. The sun shines through the bus window, warming his pale skin as he gazes longingly at the rolling hills they travel by. He’s completely zoned out and it takes Nagisa furiously poking him in the arm for him to realise they’ve stopped moving.

“We’re here Rin-chan!”

His magenta eyes sparkle with mischief before he flies off the bus, a flurry of curly blond hair and giggles. Usually he’s not too far behind Nagisa’s level of enthusiasm – he doubts anyone could _actually_ reach that level – but today he feels weary.

Heaving a sigh Rin gets off the bus before the teacher comes looking for him, as it is Amakata-sensei shoots him a worried glance as he joins the rest of the group. As Amakata-sensei explains what they’ll be doing today Makoto offers him a concerned expression well beyond his years.

“Are you okay, Rin?”

He smiles genuinely at his friend’s kindness. “Yep!”

“Okay children, let’s get going, it’ll be a long walk!” Amakata-sensei calls, voice light with excitement. “Before we go find a partner each, take each other’s hand and look out for each other.”

Usually this means Makoto mothering Haruka while Nagisa and Rin bounce around all over the place, causing all kinds of trouble. Today, however, Nagisa seems to be of the mindset to futilely and insistently encourage Haruka to enjoy things. Which is probably for the best since Rin’s not particularly in the mood for Nagisa’s antics.

“Haru-chan! Haru-chan!” Nagisa sing-songs, sliding his small hand into an unmoving Haruka’s. “Let’s go Haru-chan!”

“Can you stop calling me that?” Haruka mutters but follows after their classmates towed by Nagisa anyway.

The corners of Makoto’s dazzling green eyes crinkle affectionately as he watches after his grumbling best friend being led away by Nagisa. Smile never leaving his face he turns to Rin and extends his hand. Hesitating momentarily Rin accepts Makoto’s hand and marches off after the group doing his best to avoid eye contact and ignore the warmth of Makoto’s hand.

Rin’s exceptionally fond of Makoto, for numerous reasons, the paramount of which is his soothing presence. It’s like Rin can’t possibly remain upset or annoyed when he’s with the kind-hearted brunet boy; he calms every fibre of Rin’s being by simply being there. From the moment he met Makoto he knew he had a lifelong friend he didn’t want to lose.

It’s a warm spring day, the sun beaming down delightfully but not too hot, just enough to warm Rin through pleasantly. The path isn’t too steep and dirt crunches underfoot as they trek up the mountain path. Rin and Makoto trail along their classmates quietly enjoying the fresh air that’s clearer than the salted ocean breeze they’re accustomed to living by the sea. Birds sing and insects buzz all around them as Nagisa ridiculously attempts to mimic the sounds, Haruka complaining beside him.

They’re thirty minutes into their journey to the Shrine when Rin hears an odd shuffle and a gasp behind him before he’s tugged abruptly backwards, Makoto’s hand wretched from his grasp. His eyes shoot wide as his muscles tense, core strength working to keep him upright. When he’s steady he spins to see Makoto fallen over on hands and knees. Large green eyes full of fright gaze up at Rin as the boy trembles.

“Mako,” Rin quickly moves to his side, helping his friend to his feet. “Are you okay?”

Makoto wobbles slightly in his grasp but Rin manages to steady him with a supportive arm tight around his waist. Humming a shaky affirmative response they both dust the dirt off Makoto’s jean clad legs. The brunet boy dusts off his hands when inhales a sharp hiss and then whimpers, gazing down at his hands like they’ve personally slighted him. Which isn’t too far off the mark.

“Let me see,” Rin says.

Taking Makoto’s wrists carefully Rin inspects the grazes across the boy’s palms. His skin is red from the harsh impact and already starting swell; the small cuts on his prominent hand are slowly oozing scarlet through the ugly scratches across his palm. The injuries don’t look too bad.

“I-It’s okay,” Makoto stutters, distress heavy in his voice. “I’m o-okay.”

Rin huffs a sigh and shakes his head at his friend’s unrelenting need to comfort everyone around him, even if he’s burdened or in pain.

In search of help Rin whirls to where the rest of his classmates and teacher last were only to find the narrow path now deserted. His brow furrows with confusion. _They were just here… They can’t have gone far._ Turning back to Makoto Rin shrugs out of his short sleeved orange button up – black tank underneath – and presses into Makoto’s palm where the blood is welling more rapidly.

“Here, hold this,” Rin instructs, wincing sympathetically as Makoto does when the material touches the wound. “It’ll slow the bleeding. I think.”

“Thank you, Rin,” the brunet says sincerely, his smile brightening and crinkling his eyes.

Rin beams a smile back at him, hoping to reassure him. “Come on, we need to catch up so Amakata-sensei can make it better.”

 

* * *

 

“Um, Rin, I think we’re lost,” Makoto speaks quietly, sheepish.

With Makoto’s less injured hand firmly gripped in Rin’s they make their way through the unfamiliar landscape having lost the path a while back. Rin knows they’re lost, he’s not stupid, but he doesn’t want to admit to it. Pride has its part in his denial but mostly he doesn’t want to unsettle Makoto any further. No matter how many tight lipped smiles Makoto gives him Rin knows how anxious, hurt and upset he is.

“We’re not,” he asserts. “I’m sure it’s not far now.”

“Maybe we should just go back to the path and stay put so Amakata-sensei can come find us.”

Rin comes to a halt and inspects their surroundings as the other boy shuffles nervously behind him. The sun is still beaming overhead – undoubtedly burning Rin’s now exposed, pale shoulders – and it looks exactly like where the path was, only there isn’t an obviously frequented dirt path underfoot. It’s frustrating because he’s sure they’re going the right way.

He’s about to continue their march forwards when Makoto’s hand slips from his.

“Rin…”

“Mako we--”

Turning Rin meets bright green eyes sparkling in the sunlight with the tears welling in them, yet there is still a stupid placating smile stretched across his mouth. It makes Rin mad. A silent tear slides down Makoto’s worry flushed cheek and his bottom lip starts to tremble.

Makoto’s always looking after everyone – especially Haru – he’s always polite and kind and reliable. He’s always there when Rin needs him. Now it’s Rin’s turn to look after him, to comfort him.

“Are you scared?” Rin asks calmly.

The other boy nods silently, clearly on the precipice of sobbing. Makoto rarely cries.

“There is nothing to be afraid of Makoto,” he assures his friend, grabbing his shoulders firmly. “You’ll be okay because you have me. I’m going to find that path and we’re going to catch up to our classmates and everything will be fine.”

Through Rin’s stern, reassuring speech Makoto seems to have calmed down marginally, enough at least to respond with a shaky ‘okay’. Removing his hands from the other boy’s shoulders Rin extends his hand the same way Makoto always does.

“Do you trust me Makoto?”

The boys green eyes widen as he stares at Rin and holds his hand once more. “Yes.”

“Good!” Rin exclaims, shining his brightest grin at his friend.

Makoto trails along beside Rin now instead of tentatively behind him. Rin holds his hand firmly – but not so much as to hurt his tender, less grazed, hand – and offers as much support to the distressed boy as possible. He gives Makoto his strength and shoulders the burden happily. As long as Makoto’s okay Rin will be.

Not long after the path becomes visible again – Rin knew he’d been going the right way – and they grin cheerfully at each other before setting off at a faster pace.

Amakata-sensei’s brown eyes are large with panic when they arrive at the shrine, scolding and lecturing the two boys while attending to Makoto’s grazes with a first-aid kit. The boy winces as Amakata-sensei cleans the wounds with antiseptic but Rin’s by his side, holding his arm comfortingly. When Makoto’s hands are lightly and protectively wrapped in a bandage Rin finds himself swiftly enveloped in a warm hug.

“Thank you, Rin,” Makoto says softly against his hair.

His widened red eyes slowly narrow as he smiles happily and returns Makoto's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epiphany… I’ve never written children before. Eep! Rin’s probably far too observant for a 12(?) year old. Oh well. He’s always been a smart and mature kid.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/)


	2. Day 2 - Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Rin watch a movie, but Makoto's barely paying attention, lost in thought about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written and I'm extremely proud of that because I cannot write short to save myself. I also love this chapter/prompt, if I do say so myself.

He feels warm, so incredibly warm. Curled up on his side with his head in Rin’s lap Makoto watches images flash across the television screen. People are there, talking, Japanese subtitles flashing across the bottom and the story progresses in typical romantic comedy stages but he’s not paying attention. Makoto’s too lost in the concept of the movie, and has been ever since it became clear thirty or so minutes in.

The movie is Serendipity; picked by Rin, who, two years ago – six months into their relationship – had finally relaxed enough with Makoto to unashamedly be the romantic he hides behind that austere front. Makoto finds himself dreamily contemplating the notion of fate rather than actually watching the movie. Though it’s possibly an enjoyable film it coincides with some rather confusing uncertainty he’s been feeling in their relationship lately.

“Rin…”

“Mm,” he hums a distracted response.

“Do you believe in fate?” Makoto enquires curiously.

“Not really. I mean, it’s a nice idea but...”

Makoto’s brow furrows. It’s odd that such a romantic person wouldn’t believe in fate. Turning onto his back, legs resting up on the arm of the couch, Makoto gazes up at his boyfriend whose brilliant scarlet eyes are focussed on the television.

“You don’t think we’re fated to be together?” Makoto asks and cannot keep the slight waver from his voice.

Undoubtedly hearing the distressed tone of Makoto’s voice Rin meets his boyfriend’s forlorn eyes. Makoto carefully watches Rin’s expression as it softens quickly from worry to affection, the corners of his lips curling slightly.

“Makoto, I worked too damn hard to have and keep you in my life for ‘fate’ to be allowed to steal that accomplishment from me,” he asserts, hand moving up Makoto’s torso slowly, stilling over his heart. “We’re _meant_ to be together, that much I know and agree with. But joining Iwatobi to swim with you, discovering my feelings for you, pursuing you, fucking you senseless and falling in love with you… That’s all because of me. And maybe a little bit because of you,” Rin finishes, unable to contain his smile.

Suddenly he’s very aware of Rin’s hand over his heart, pressing firmly against his chest as his heart races erratically inside. The words, while coloured with Rin’s characteristic crassness and humour, are beautiful and immediately cull any uncertainty Makoto was feeling. To the point where he feels a little silly for being uncertain to begin with.

Rin continues to smile fondly in the face of Makoto’s silent amazement. Instead of waiting for a response Rin leans down slowly, fingers trailing up Makoto’s neck to tilt back his head and claim his mouth. Makoto finds himself swiftly melting against the heat of his boyfriend’s mouth and he tilts his head to change their strange angle.

While the romantic notion of fate – a relationship and love decided by the universe – is undoubtedly appealing Makoto understands Rin’s negative regard of the idea. They have both put in an enormous effort to be together. Not that being with Rin is difficult, quite the contrary, but life isn’t simple and they’ve had their share of hurdles.

The universe didn’t decide on their love. They chose it. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/)


	3. Day 3 - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's late to pick up his niece after school but luckily her gorgeous teacher Tachibana-sensei stayed behind to look after her. Rin will have to repay him somehow...

 

“ _You’re late, Onii-chan_ ,” Gou’s voice complains angrily through the phone line, the sound loud out of the speakers of his car.

How does she know? The school must have called her. Of course they did.

Rin growls with annoyance, glaring a hole into the rear of the car he’s stuck in traffic behind. This is just perfect. He’d had no intention of being late and he knows how important his timeliness is but things happened and he got caught up. Gou’s guilt piles on top of the guilt he’s already feeling, sagging his shoulders.

“I know, damn it. I know,” he remarks into his empty car, the in-built microphone picking up the exasperation in his voice. “I’m sorry. I’m nearly there I promise.”

She sighs. “ _It’s okay, Tachibana-san promised to look after Nanami until you arrive_.”

The name – the former – sends butterflies through his stomach, the muscles constricting against them with discomfort and his knuckles turning white as his grip tightens on the steering wheel. But he ignores the idiotic feeling in favour of worry for his nine year old niece who was certain to scold Rin with more ferocity than her mother.

“ _Just drive safely Onii-chan_ ,” Gou continues, her voice placating. “ _And I’ll see you later tonight when I come to pick Nanami up._ ”

Grumbling a distracted farewell the call ends and Rin’s left to concentrate on the heavy traffic he’s attempting to navigate. Fifteen minutes and countless expletives later Rin pulls into the Elementary School parking lot that is almost empty an hour after school pick up. Quickly jumping out of his car and jogging into the school Rin winds his way through the halls, bursting into Nanami’s classroom.

“Nanami I--”

Rin’s voice gets caught in his throat as his gaze meets beautiful smiling eyes that are far too green to be real. Abruptly he’s lost and utterly mesmerised by those incredible eyes until his mind forces him to drag his gaze down to the source of the smile. Wonderfully full lips stretch – bordering perfectly white teeth – into a bright, friendly smile that leaves his brain a chaotic mess.

“Oji-chan!” A small angry voice breaks through his daze and draws his attention. “You’re late!”

The little ball of irritation storms over to him. Nanami has Sousuke’s intense blue-green eyes and they’re currently fiercely glaring at him in a very familiar way, her short arms crossed over her chest and her small mouth set in a pout that mimics Gou’s. As a combination of the two people in Rin’s life that he utterly yields to Nanami has her uncle wrapped around her little finger. Luckily she’s not spoilt little brat or she’d walk all over him.

“I’m so sorry Nanami,” Rin drops to his knees before the girl, giving her his most pathetic pleading voice. “I beg you to forgive me! I don’t know how I’ll survive if you cannot find it in yourself to give me another chance!”

Nanami narrows her teal eyes on him, considering his request. “Okay, I forgive you Oji-chan.”

Clutching at his chest like he’s escaped a life threatening situation Rin sighs dramatically. “Thank goodness!”

A delightful chuckle nearby makes Rin glance up at the man who has approached, holding Nanami’s small pink backpack in his large hand. Makoto’s eyes are crinkled with amusement at the affectionate – and melodramatic – display, his head tilted forward and hand raised to his mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to cover the sound. Makoto is the most attractive person Rin’s ever met. He’s tall and solidly built with lightly tanned skin and a mop of charmingly messy brown hair Rin so desperately wishes to lace his fingers through.

A few months ago Gou started working a full time job and it meant that she couldn’t pick Nanami up from school most evenings. Due to Rin’s much freer schedule he offered to pick his favourite – and only – niece up from school three days a week. The first time he laid eyes on Makoto – Nanami’s teacher – he had made such a fool out of himself, too gobsmacked by the man’s beauty to be able to form coherent thought. That was three months ago and yet Rin still often finds himself enchanted by the kind-hearted man’s handsome face and pleasant smile.

“Sorry for making you wait Tachibana-san,” Rin apologises sincerely, straightening and taking Nanami’s bag from the man, pulling it onto his shoulder.

“It’s no problem Matsuoka-san,” Makoto assures with a smile. “I really don’t mind.”

“Don’t be silly Tachibana-sensei, Oji-chan made you miss your train,” Nanami asserts, her hands on her hips as she gazes up at the two tall men confidently. “You should offer to drive him home, Oji-chan.”

Makoto’s smile drops and his eyes widen with embarrassment but somehow Rin feels remarkably calm about this suggestion. A stark contrast to his usual fluster; he likes the idea far too much to let the opportunity slip by.

“Oh, no, Nanami-chan, that’s really not necessary! There is another train and I’ll be fine,” Makoto rambles, cheeks adorably pink. “Matsuoka-san it’s okay, I don’t want to impose. You don’t have to--”

Rin shakes his head, his lips curling with amusement at the other man’s nervousness. “I’m free this afternoon so it really doesn’t bother me,” he shrugs, taking Nanami’s hand. “I’d be happy to drive you home.”

“Come on, Tachibana-sensei!”

The small redheaded girl is so unbelievably certain of herself that it’s very difficult to say no to her. Once she sets her mind to something Nanami is impossible to talk out of things; Rin’s learned to accept her stubbornness rather than futilely fight it. Again, he’s incredibly glad she’s not a spoilt brat.

With her free hand – the one that’s not holding tightly onto Rin’s long fingers – she tugs at Makoto’s hand. The teacher is glancing nervously between Nanami and Rin as if begging the other adult to shrug off the issue but Rin merely grins expectantly at him. Makoto sighs heavily with defeat after Nanami’s increasingly exasperated insistence.

“Okay, okay, I just need to get my bag.”

With his black puffy jacket on and a deep green scarf around his neck – that accentuates the vivid colour of his eyes – Makoto slings a messenger bag over his shoulder and locks his office door. Somewhere along the way to Rin’s car he notices Nanami between he and Makoto, holding both their hands and the idea of them looking like a family brings an intense blush to Rin’s cheeks. He pretends to be very distracted by the buildings architecture while his niece swings on his arm, humming happily.

“So, where do you live Tachibana-san?” Rin asks as the teacher does his seatbelt up beside him.

“We’re going to the café,” Nanami asserts assuredly from the backseat. “You owe me and Tachibana-sensei apology hot chocolates.”

Makoto’s eyes widen and he looks even more flustered that before. “Oh, no, don’t worry about me. You can take me home first, it’s not far from here.”

“Tachibana-san is a busy person Nanami, we shouldn’t waste anymore of his time,” Rin says, attempting to keep the disappointment from his voice as he starts the car and exits the parking lot.

“I-I’m not busy, I’d love to spend more time with you both and a hot chocolate does sound lovely but I don’t want to impose.”

It’s honestly a damn miracle Rin’s stopped at a red light or he’d have given them all whiplash stomping on the break at Makoto’s words. _Love to spend more time with us?_ Both _of us?_ Rin’s scarlet eyes shoot wide with the exhilaration the man’s words give him. Inwardly he’s bouncing around like a hormonal teenager talking to his first crush; if not for his current state of elation he’d be so disappointed in himself.

Rin chuckles, turning to face Makoto with a bright grin. “Man, you’re really too polite for your own good. I do owe you for volunteering to stay back to look after Nanami so I’m inviting you to join us, which means you’re not imposing.”

He can feel those beautiful green eyes on him as he turns his attention back to the road and makes his way to the nearest café. Makoto mumbles his appreciation after a stunned silence. Rin’s all too aware of the effect he’s having on the teacher and he can tell it’s more than simply not wanting to ‘impose’. If only he were confident enough to act on their clearly mutual attraction.

On the way to the café Rin asks Nanami about her day – as is routine whenever he picks her up – and she animatedly describes her ‘awesome’ day. Makoto cheerily adds information here and there, smiling brightly at the girl’s enthusiasm. He almost seems proud of the young girl and Rin remembers Gou saying something about how Nanami’s teacher is incredibly fond of her. Rin can see it in Makoto’s eyes as Nanami talks and it takes all Rin’s willpower to keep his eyes on the road and not on the gorgeous man beside him.

Rin can’t help but notice how incredibly domestic this is. It sends butterfly’s through his stomach. But then he remembers that he barely knows Makoto and rightly scolds himself for such fanciful and ridiculous thoughts.

They pull up out the front of a local café Rin often takes Nanami when she’s being overly demanding – like now. It’s small and quiet and comfortable. It’s not too busy as it’s later in the afternoon and they easily acquire their usual table by the heater. As Rin shrugs out of his long black coat he notices Makoto watching him but pretends not to notice and runs a hand through his long hair. Definitely not showing off. No way.

The table is small and square and Makoto’s knee bumps into Rin’s underneath as they sit but neither of them say anything nor do they move their knees. The waitress comes over quickly and takes their orders – two hot chocolates and a latte.

“So, Matsuoka-san--”

“Just call me Rin, I’m not really one for formality,” he interrupts Makoto, straying from his usual cheesy ‘that’s my father’s name’.

“It’s because Oji-chan grew up in Australia,” Nanami adds helpfully.

“I didn’t _grow up_ there, I was only there for three years. Did your Oka-san say that?”

The girl nods sincerely. “Oka-san says that’s why you have such a potty mouth.”

Rin snorts a laugh. “Well, she’s not wrong.”

“Oto-san says it’s because you have a stick up your butt.”

It does sound like something Sousuke would say, Rin can practically hear the ‘among other things’ his best friend would mumble after it. He frowns at the fact Sousuke would say that in front of his own daughter.

“Nanami-chan, you shouldn’t say that,” Makoto chides but it lacks any real potency as it comes from a mouth curled with a smile. Rin’s too lost in the man’s adorable smile to defend himself or notice when the drinks arrive. Until Makoto turns back to him. “So Rin, what is it you do?”

The question pulls him from his daze and he looks down at his latte. “I’m a commercial model.”

There’s a sharp exhale of breathe and Rin glances up to see Makoto wiping at the hot chocolate that’s been sprayed around his mouth and on the table. Lucky the drink doesn’t seem to be too hot as Makoto wipes his mouth with a napkin before staring at Rin with large, shocked eyes.

“Y-You’re… I thought I recognised you! Oh my goodness, I’ve seen you in those underwear ads. You’re hot--!”

The teacher slaps a hand over his mouth and just when Rin thought Makoto’s eyes couldn’t widen any further they do, practically bugging out of his head as he blushes furiously. Makoto barely said the last ‘t’ sound but Rin knows what he said. Rin’s face feels hotter than the heater they’re sitting near and he’s fairly sure it’s redder than his hair.

 _Holy shit, the cute teacher thinks I’m hot,_ Rin thinks, sounding even more like a hormonal teenager and internally facepalming.

“Oka-san won’t let me see Oji-chan’s work,” Nanami says sullenly, eyes focussed on the hot chocolate in front of her.

Thank God for Nanami’s presence and distraction so that neither of them have to actually address the awkwardness.

“T-That’s because my work isn’t appropriate for little girls,” Rin responds quickly, focussing his attention on her and not the stupid stuttering of his heart. “Maybe when you’re older and understandably won’t _want_ to see it.”

Moving on quickly from that awkwardness Makoto seems to recover and they continue to converse. Nanami and Makoto talk about things happening at school and the taller man seems cautious when asking Rin more questions about his personal life but it’s a thoroughly enjoyable afternoon. At least Rin thinks so. He certainly enjoys the company.

In the three months since he met Makoto they’ve had a few conversations at school here and there but nothing as in depth as this. In those conversations Rin quickly deduced the man is a damn angel and far too good for the likes of Rin. Nonetheless Rin wants him.

Their pleasant time at the café only solidifies Rin’s high opinion of the immensely kind and warm-hearted elementary school teacher. It makes him want to do silly romantic things he’s never done with previous partners like gaze into each other’s eyes – if only to get lost in those bright green seas of perfection – and cuddle and kiss for hours on end. Rin’s never been overly affectionate or loving in previous relationships, but God, Makoto makes him want to be.

When they finish and are on their way to Makoto’s house Rin feels foolishly sad that their pleasant evening is coming to an end. When he pulls into Makoto’s driveway and turns off the car he tries to keep the disappointment from his face when he turns to the other man.

“Thank you so much Rin, I really appreciate… Well, everything,” Makoto smiles warmly, his messenger bag in his lap and his hand hesitantly on the door handle. “I’ll see you tomorrow Nanami-chan.”

“Goodbye Tachibana-sensei!” The girl waves enthusiastically.

“See you soon, Rin,” he says and Rin swears he sounds wistful.

_Ask for his number. Ask if he’s single. Ask him out. You’ve wanted to ask Makoto out for weeks, just goddamn do it Rin!_

“Mm, bye.”

 _Idiot,_ Rin sighs at himself, irritated.

When the car door closes behind Makoto the car’s filled with silence as Rin watches the teacher walk to his front door, unlock the door and go inside. Little does Rin know two round teal eyes are watching him. Rin starts the car again and his hands grip the steering wheel too tightly as he hesitates in the drive way.

“Aren’t you going to ask Tachibana-sensei out Oji-chan?”

Her small voice cuts through the panic of thoughts swimming around his mind. With wide, disbelieving red eyes Rin turns back to his niece.

“What?”

“You like Tachibana-sensei don’t you? So why don’t you ask him out?” She asks like it’s the most obvious and simply thing in the world. Which, if not for all his possibly unwarranted worry and excessive thinking, it probably is.

“W-Wait here!” Rin says as he turns off the car and gets out, hearing Nanami giggling in his wake.

Keeping a responsible eye on Nanami in the car Rin knocks on Makoto’s door, unhesitant in the burst of adrenaline and confidence his niece has gifted him. After a few seconds – that feel like excruciatingly long minutes – Makoto opens the door, brilliant green eyes wide as he focusses on his unexpected guest.

“Rin?”

And then Rin loses all control of himself as his vision narrows in on those perfectly full lips. He moves forward, fingers tightening in the material of Makoto’s pale blue sweater and raising himself on his toes to meet the taller man’s mouth. Makoto freezes against him, evidently – and understandably – shocked, but his lips quickly soften against Rin’s.

Rin comes to his senses and pulls away from the teacher, concerned he’s frightened the poor man in the assault on his face. But Makoto’s smiling giddily down at him, which makes Rin’s heart skip a succession of beats that are probably indicative of cardiac arrest.

“Oh shit, s-sorry! I did that the wrong way around,” Rin rambles apologetically, running a hand through is hair nervously. “I really like you, Makoto.”

Makoto giggles, his cheeks flushed. “I figured, with the kiss and all.”

“Is that the guy you like? You’re right, he is that model in the underwear ads,” a monotone voice comes from behind Makoto and a dark haired man with deep blue eyes appears, appraising Rin. “He’s hotter in the ads.”

“ _Haru!_ ” Makoto scolds, a little whinier than his teacher voice and visibly embarrassed.

“I-Is that… Are you…?”

Haru shakes his head at Rin’s unfinished question, seemingly bored by the whole situation. “No, Makoto’s all yours,” he confirms, brazenly reaching into Makoto’s back pocket to retrieve his phone and handing it over to Rin casually. “Here, give him your number.”

Rin takes the phone mechanically, staring at the strange blue-eyed man before obediently programing his number into Makoto’s phone. This whole situation is so confusing and Rin’s so shell-shocked that he would probably do just about anything anyone asked him at the moment.

“Haru, really! I’m quite capable of getting Rin’s number myself.”

“Clearly not, you’ve been wanting to ask him for it for weeks.”

Sighing heavily Makoto bows his head into his palm and Rin hands the phone back to Haru. Rin wants to reassure Makoto but he’s a little intimidated by the clear closeness between the two of them. The dark haired man types something into Makoto’s phone and Rin’s pocket vibrates and chimes.

“He didn’t give you a fake number,” Haru assures his friend, sliding the phone back into his pocket as Makoto shakes his head with exasperation.

_Why the hell would I give him a fake number?_

“I-um… I need to get Nanami back to Gou,” Rin mutters a little dumbly.

“Oh, of course!” Makoto glances back up at him. “I’m sorry to keep you Rin. I’ll text you,” he promises.

Before Rin can take a step away from the front door Makoto steps forward and presses a kiss against Rin’s cheek that leaves his skin tingling pleasantly. An affectionate smile stretches across Makoto’s flushed face as he waves goodbye to Rin and closes the door. Walking mechanically and distractedly back to his car – mind lost in images of shining, impossibly green, eyes – he sits in the driver’s seat wondering what the hell just happened before Nanami draws his attention.

“Did it go well Oji-chan?”

“Ah, yeah, I gave him my number,” Rin answers, turning on the car and regaining control of his thoughts.

“Good, now you can make Tachibana-sensei happy and he can give me an ‘A’.”

“ _What?_ ” Rin questions, stepping on the break as he glances back at the girl grinning broadly at him – _just like her mother_.

Nanami giggles. “Just joking!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanami ships it. A SouGou child is possibly one of the cutest things I have ever imagined. Not that it’s original or anything but I can see the little gem in my mind and it makes me all warm and mushy inside.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/)


	4. Day 4 - Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto comes home to something worrying: Rin crippled by fear.

“I’m— home…” Makoto’s voice trails off as he closes the door behind him and notices objects from the sideboard scattered on the floor in the foyer.

Alarm bells go off in Makoto’s mind and all sense of his own safety flies out the window. It honestly looks like they’ve been robbed and the possibility of the culprit still being inside the house is incredibly high. Which is why what Makoto does next is completely the wrong thing to do. But he’s too concerned for his boyfriend to care.

“Rin?” He calls, questioning at first but his voice quickly grows strained and loud with worry. “Rin, where are you? _Rin_!”

His bag is swiftly abandoned by the door as he sprints around the house, checking the just as damaged living room and the untouched kitchen before heading upstairs. Really he should have checked their bedroom first.

Makoto comes to a dead stop at the door as he catches the familiar head of crimson hair. There is no relief though. Rin’s curled up in a ball, his knees drawn into his chest and body folded tightly over them. The well-defined muscles of his bare arms are tense and taut as they grip strongly around his legs. In the silence of the dim room Makoto can hear his broken sobs and sniffling.

By Rin’s side in an instant Makoto wraps him in an ardent embrace, hushing his trembling boyfriend as he rocks them both gently back and forth.

He’s seen this before and though it scares him Makoto’s learned how to deal with Rin’s anxiety attacks. He only regrets that he wasn’t here for the worst of it. Internally he scolds himself for not expecting it with the upcoming tournament.

No one knows this about the star swimmer but Rin gets incredibly anxious to the point of panic attacks before major events. Makoto’s the only one that knows. And while that makes him feel special, knowing that he’s the one Rin trusts with his darkest self, it also weighs on Makoto. Not that he blames Rin in the slightest for wanting to keep the secret but he wishes that he could at least share his worry for his partner with someone. Someone trustworthy. Someone like Haru.

It’s incredibly difficult to keep from his best friend who practically knows what Makoto’s thinking with the smallest of expressions. But, respectfully, Haru never pushes on anything Makoto doesn’t wish to speak of. After all, Makoto now keeps two people’s worth of secrets.

“Rin,” Makoto murmurs after what feels like an hour, his voice soft and soothing as his boyfriend starts to relax against him. “Rin, can you tell me what happened?”

Rin stiffens and Makoto’s worried he’s going to fall apart again but he only unfolds himself to wrap strong arounds around Makoto’s torso, resting his head on the larger man’s shoulder. Makoto doesn’t speak while he patiently awaits a response, rubbing soothing circles into his back in an attempt to relax the rigid muscles there.

“I… I got a message from the coach,” Rin’s voice is thick with emotion, husky with the damage his throat took through the crying – and probable yelling. “And then I just started worrying about the race.”

“Which race?” Makoto asks for specifics knowing that he always feels better after talking about it, even if he’s hesitant.

“The 400m butterfly,” he answers while Makoto nods along. “I can’t win it. I know I can’t fucking win it, so _why_ the hell am I even a part of it? I’m not fucking good enough, I don’t have the stamina for it. So why the hell does he continue to sign me up for it? He says that it’ll improve my stamina and help me in the 200 but I disagree. I fucking can’t do it Mako. I _can’t_. I’m not good enough, I’ll just make a fuckin’ fool outta myself.”

Rin’s become good at speaking clearly through tears, swearing especially seems to make it easier, seems to ease some of the tension and pain. Of course none of what Rin’s saying is accurate, it’s all exaggerated by his anxiety. It’s not his best distance but Rin swims a great 400m butterfly.

It hurts, to see him like this. Rin’s such a strong person it’s difficult to see him so fragile.

Running fingers through the back of Rin’s long hair Makoto softly kisses the side of his head and then his cheek and then his jaw and then his mouth. When he pulls back he’s gazing into piercing vermillion eyes glistening with tears, distressed and dejected. Fearful of his own failure.

“Matsuoka Rin, you’re strong and passionate and successful. You are perfection and I love you so intensely. I have never once, in all the years I’ve known you, doubted that there was something you couldn’t do. When have you ever let yourself down?”

The corner of his mouth twitches as light starts to come back to his eyes. “Well, I’m not all that fond of these panic attacks.”

Feeling the muscles of Rin’s back relax under his hand Makoto smiles at his words, it’s a good sign that he’s making jokes. Makoto’s aware of the soothing effect he has on his boyfriend as Rin has the same effect on him. They’re each other’s comfort. They each know exactly what the other needs when they’re upset. One of the most important things for both of them is physical contact.

With that in mind Makoto lies Rin down and takes his shoes and jacket off before snuggling in behind him. Drawing Rin tight against his chest with one arm under his head and the other holding his chest firmly Makoto moulds himself to his boyfriend’s shape.

“I’m sorry about the mess,” Rin apologises, his voice deep with guilt. “I’ll clean it up.”

He shakes his head, burying his face in feather soft red hair. “I barely even noticed. It’s okay though, I’ll help.”

“What do you mean you ‘barely even noticed’? I practically went Axl Rose on the place. There could have been a burglar… You just came up here without carefully checking first didn’t you?”

Makoto chuckles sheepishly. “U-Uh, maybe… I just knew you were in trouble and that’s all I could think about.”

“Just be more careful next time, please,” Rin sighs, hand finding Makoto’s and lacing their fingers together.

Clearly Rin’s exhausted – and rightfully so with the emotional torture he’s been through – because usually he’d lecture Makoto about being more concerned for his own safety. Rin’s lectures probably annoy people – certainly Haru – but Makoto knows they always derive from a place of deep love and concern, though it’s difficult to discern with the scowl and stern tone. He always listens closely to Rin’s lectures, attempting – and mostly failing – to hide his affectionate smile throughout. Which generally only deepens said scowl and makes him even more adorable.

After fifteen minutes holding Rin closely, focussing on the steady movement of his chest as he breathes peacefully, Makoto feels himself drifting off until Rin speaks.

“You can tell Haru.”

Makoto frowns, raising his head from where it’s pressed against Rin’s back. “Hm? Tell Haru what?”

Even in the firmness of Makoto’s embrace Rin’s strong body shifts effortlessly until he’s on his back and gazing up at Makoto with sleep hazy eyes. Seeing Rin like this, half asleep, deep red hair askew and heavy lidded gaze, is possible one of the most beautiful things Makoto’s ever seen.

“I know I said I didn’t want you to tell anyone about my… problems, but you can talk to Haru about it. I trust him. And you.”

Makoto’s eyes widen. “How did you--? Don’t tell me you can read my mind now too.”

“Of course not, I’m not a freak like you guys,” Rin drawls light-heartedly. “I just— I know how much it upsets you and I know you won’t want to burden me with it – no matter how much I tell you it’s fine – so I want you to have someone to discuss it with.”

This incredibly thoughtful sentiment shouldn’t come as a surprise to Makoto as Rin’s been relentlessly attempting to help with his selfless need to protect everyone since before they even got together. Somehow though Rin never ceases to amaze him. To know that someone as wonderful as Rin cares for him this much makes Makoto feel so remarkably happy.

“Are you sure?”

“Mm,” he hums.

Rin turns again, now facing Makoto, and curls up against his chest. A content smile curls Makoto’s mouth as he laces his fingers through Rin’s hair, stroking it gently as they fall asleep wrapped in each other’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this came out of nowhere really. It wasn’t in my original plan for this chapter. But I wasn’t going to get another chance in the others to showcase what I think is the most important part of the MakoRin relationship. Makoto’s selflessness is almost at a self-harm level and as someone who is almost as bad it makes me very upset and protective of Makoto. Especially since no one seems to address it. Haru knows, undoubtedly, and it concerns him but I just don’t think he knows what to do about it. Rin on the other hand - I think Rin would be such an incredible influence on Makoto in this regard. I believe Rin can teach Makoto to love himself more, to respect his own emotions and put himself first. At least sometimes.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/)


	5. Day 5 - Different Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin needs to focus on the career he wants in basketball but his love for Makoto is extremely distracting.

The clean thud of the ball echoes around the court that only twenty minutes ago was awash in the cacophonous sounds of screeching shoes, commanding calls and bouncing balls. Rin stoops, widening his stance as he dribbles powerfully and approaches the basket at full speed. Launching himself from the free throw line he flies through the air before slamming the ball through the hoop, hand gripping the rim momentarily before gravity weighs down his body and pulls him to the ground.

Panting heavily Rin leans over, hands planted on his knees while he catches his breath. His air time’s getting better but he’s still not happy with the angle of his arm as he pushes the ball through the hoop, it stretches his muscles uncomfortably. If he could get some more air time it would be much more comfortable.

“Matsuoka,” a deep commanding voice calls from behind him, he turns to see Captain Mikoshiba standing at the door with his bag on his shoulder. “You good to lock up?”

“Yeah, I’ve got it,” Rin answers, pushing back the loose strands of his sweat dampened hair.

Mikoshiba nods. “Alright, see ya tomorrow.”

The rest of his team is long gone by now. Mikoshiba generally stays until everyone else is gone but lately Rin’s been staying longer to work on his dunking. As Vice-Captain he has his own set of keys so it doesn’t bother anyone else.

Strolling over to the nearby basketball rack Rin retrieves another burnt orange ball and twists it between his fingers before bouncing it on the polished wood floor. He used to have to give the ball experimental bounces and dribbles before attempting anything but now, after training and playing endlessly for five years he feels more comfortable with a basketball in his hand than without it. Dribbling is as natural as breathing to Rin.

He approaches the basket once more, aiming to shoot a simple jump shot from inside the lane. As the ball arcs up and is about to go into the basket another ball hits it, both balls deviating away from the basket and bouncing away.

Rin whirls in time to see Makoto’s body relaxing from its post-shot pose – arms stretched above his head – and his concentrated expression softening into its usual warm smile. Though it’s far more affectionate when aimed at Rin. Which is definitely not something he’s noticed or cares about.

“You fucked up my shot,” he grumbles half-heartedly, intentionally pulling up his sweat soaked white t-shirt to wipe the sweat at his brow and noticing the way Makoto’s eyes wander down his torso.

Makoto tilts his head and it is _not_ fucking adorable. “You shouldn’t over train Rin, you’ll injure yourself and we can’t go a game without you. You’re too important.”

_… To the team or to you?_

“I didn’t realise you got your Sports Science Degree. Nor that you’re my mother.”

Stubbornly Rin takes another basketball from the rack and bounces it a couple of time before going at the hoop. Makoto blocks him from it, stopping Rin short with a challenging glint in his gem green eyes and a broad playful grin.

 _Oh, you want to challenge the fucking power forward to a one on one?_ Rin scoffs internally but gladly accepts the challenge with his own grin. _Bring it on Tachibana._

Rin pushes more force into his dribbling, the sound growing with the pace, ball bouncing impossibly fast as he swaps it from hand to hand and through his legs. The muscles in his leg strain as he pushes pressure back and forth between them, not even knowing himself which leg he’ll fast break off, which is half the trick to deceiving your opponent.

His right bicep flexes as he pushes all his strength into his dribble and fast breaks from his left after a right feint. Makoto’s a shooting guard therefore he’s not trained to have the fast reflexes Rin does, he keeps up nonetheless with an impeccable ability to read muscle movement.

Nearly at the basket Makoto guards protectively, solidly built body like an impenetrable bulwark, Rin pushes his shoulder into Makoto’s chest, dives backwards, and shoots a fadeaway at the basket.

He scores, the net swishing satisfyingly, but has no time to celebrate as a shoulder hits him – gently – in the stomach and he’s lifted off his feet. Rin is swiftly trapped, draped across Makoto’s broad shoulders like a scarf with his arm and leg held fast at his chest, in a fireman carry.

“Makoto, fuck, put me the hell down!” He shouts and squirms in the other’s iron grip.

“I don’t think so. You’re showering and then going home.”

Rin relaxes, knowing – from experience – that he can’t escape. “Shit dude, you’re really going for the mum thing huh?”

He chuckles, the sound utterly delightful. “That would make some of the things we’ve done rather awkward Rin.”

Rin’s face goes bright red with the comment and he drops his head so that Makoto can’t see his fluster. Though he likely expects it anyway with how well they know each other. _How the fuck can he be so damn blasé about it?_

Makoto bends his knees and places Rin down in the locker room. The taller man leaves no room for argument when he orders Rin to go shower, offering to clean up the gym – which is really only putting away the balls and turning the lights off. With a dramatic pout Rin strips off his sweat sticky t-shirt. In his peripheral he notices Makoto lingering in the doorway, watching him, before hurrying off.

Grabbing his towel from his locker Rin makes his way into the open space showers. Hanging his towel on the hook by the entrance he routinely turns the hot tap and slowly adds cold water until the spouting water is at his preferred warm temperature. Rin pulls out the tie that’s barely holding his long hair back and steps underneath the spray of water. He almost groans out loud as the warmth soothes his overworked muscles.

He has no idea how long he’s been standing there enjoying the relaxing sensation but as he tilts his face back into the stream of water and runs his fingers through his wet hair Rin hears a shower behind him turn on. He turns his head slightly to see Makoto’s naked form in his peripheral. More importantly Makoto’s naked back.

 _Jesus fucking Christ, his back._ Rin watches with rapidly pooling arousal as water streams down the brunet’s impeccably sculpted back, over the crests of his well-shaped arse and between his solidly muscled thighs.

Turning swiftly Rin faces the wall and leans against it as he works to control his racing heart.

They’re not together. They should be. They both know this. They’re both so hopelessly in love with each other and kiss and fuck and every touch is so charged with elecricity that it’s almost unbearable. But Rin obstinately refuses to acknowledge a relationship.

It’s a distraction. Rin needs to focus on his basketball, it’s everything to him. His every goal and dream revolves around the sport and he will do anything, sacrifice anything, to achieve that dream. It doesn’t make him crave Makoto any less. Physically, emotionally. He just _wants_ —

But he can’t.

How Makoto remains so patient with him he will never know. When Rin explained Makoto understood, so unwaveringly supportive, he understood and accepted it. It only made Rin want him more. _Just be selfish Makoto, for once, just be selfish and take me. Make me yours,_ but Rin knows he won’t.

Rin’s not even surprised when familiar fingers press tenderly into his lower back, wrapping around his hips. He was anticipating it to the point that his skin was tingling, aching for Makoto’s touch. Rin shivers as fingers slide up his sides effortlessly under the continual spray of water, caressing the sensitive skin of his sides.

Strong arms wrap around him as Makoto leans against him. “Rin…”

Rin feels himself crumbling, melting in the utter adoration of Makoto’s embrace and the power the short sound of his name has when shaped by Makoto’s mouth. It makes him shudder and a sharp breath is released as his jaw drops open. Makoto mouths at Rin’s neck, licking and nipping at his pale skin and grinding his hardened length against his arse cheek. He didn’t think his body could get hotter after the physical exertion of basketball training and the satisfyingly warm shower but Makoto’s closeness gives a whole new meaning to the word ‘heat’.

“Mm, Ma- _koto_ ,” Rin groans eagerly. “I _need_ you to fuck me.”

Halting his actions Makoto pulls away. Rin’s about to complain playfully, though his immediate instinct is concern, when a hand grips at his wrists and turns him, pinning him against the tiled wall he barely notices the coldness of. With the abruptness of the movement Rin expects to find fire burning brightly in Makoto’s eyes but instead meets an intensely loving green gaze that sucks the air straight out of his lungs.

“No,” Makoto says, leaning in so that their noses touch, so painfully close to Rin’s mouth.

“Please Makoto,” he all but whines.

He shakes his head sternly. “No Rin, I won’t.”

At this point Rin’s uncertain whether Makoto’s being a complete tease, uncharacteristically cruel or something else altogether that he cannot comprehend with lust addled brain. But a knee is pushed between his legs, spreading them, and Makoto’s thigh presses against his erection, eliciting a needy moan. Makoto swallows the sound, wet mouth claiming Rin’s, sucking fervently at his lips. He reciprocates hungrily, tongue sliding into Makoto’s mouth, tracing the line of his lips, teeth and clashing with his tongue. Makoto adjusts against him, hands firmly clutching Rin’s hips, and grinds them together.

Makoto always has control in their sexual encounters. Not because he’s taller or bigger or stronger but because it would be unfair for Rin to initiate intimacy when he’s the one denying the relationship, he doesn’t want to lead Makoto on. Rin doesn’t reject their physicality though. He can’t. He needs it. He needs Makoto. Somehow Makoto always knows when he needs it too. And like the perfect fucking saint he is he just accepts it without complaint or comment.

Rin doesn’t deserve him.

He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth to supress a groan as Makoto’s hand slides down between them and grips both of their cocks Rin suddenly knows what he had meant when he said he wouldn’t fuck him. Makoto’s protecting him, protecting his body. He doesn’t want to hurt Rin with the game coming up. If not for the overwhelmingly pleasurable friction on his dick right now that thought alone would tear him up and break him down.

_I don’t deserve you._

Makoto’s wrist twists and flicks as he works them both closer and closer to the edge. With his arms around Makoto’s shoulders Rin pushes his fingers into his thick damp brown hair and forces his head up so kiss him. Hard. They breathe erratically between kisses as Rin’s body undulates instinctively against Makoto’s strength.

“R- _Rin_ ,” he groans, panting heavily. “I-I… can’t—anymore--”

“Mm, me t-too.”

His head snaps back, hitting the tile hard as his whole body tenses and a string of expletives and Makoto’s name stutters out his throat uncontrolled. Makoto bows his head against Rin’s shoulder as he cries out his name, milking them both through it.

As Rin slowly comes down all the emotion of the interaction hits him and without Makoto’s solid weight pinning him against the wall he’d likely fall. His breath grows erratic for entirely different reasons as he screws his eyes shut and tries not to tremble.

_I don’t fucking deserve you._

“Rin…?”

Of course he fucking notices. The taller boy lifts his head from Rin’s shoulder and hands slide tentatively up his sides, steadying and supportive as he holds Rin. Sucking in a deep breath – that somehow miraculously doesn’t shudder – he calms himself. Unfolding his arms that are desperately clasped around Makoto’s neck Rin pushes against his chest, distancing them. Makoto’s hands remain at his hips but Rin can feel his grip loosening as he gazes into the cold expression forced onto Rin’s face.

_Please don’t let go._

Makoto’s arms drop to his sides and he takes a step back. He doesn’t look hurt or upset or angry, he only looks worried. Worried for Rin. Ridiculously, selflessly worried.

“I need to finish showering,” Rin states, the emotionless words grating at his throat as the voice inside screams at him not to say them.

Makoto merely nods and hesitantly makes his way back to his own shower.

 _I love you._ _I’m so impossibly, agonisingly in love with you Makoto. I want you. I need you,_ Rin wants to say.

But he can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t get through MakoRin week without some smut ^_^ that somehow became a lot more emotional than I expected. Shit. Rin always fucks me up emotionally.  
> This hurts D:
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/)


	6. Day 6 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has gone to hell, the walking dead plague the earth while Rin and Makoto work to keep their group alive.

 

Rifling through the empty draws is becoming more disheartening by the second. As soon as Rin laid eyes on the house he’d known it’d already been scavenged but Makoto had been optimistic. Always so extraordinarily optimistic in the face of… Well, everything.

The world has ended. Basically. And yet Makoto remains positive that they’ll survive all the dangerous flesh eating monsters and gun-wielding inbred fucks that now – probably – roam every region on earth. The man is a damn saint of patience and determination. Rin’s honestly inexplicably and eternally grateful for it because Makoto’s probably the main reason they’ve even survived the six months since the outbreak.

Rin swears under his breath as he finds the last possible hiding place in this room empty. Hopefully Haru’s just as unsuccessful or he’ll never live it down. Which is a ridiculous notion because of course finding supplies is always better than not finding them… Even if Haru beats him to it. He supposes.

Letting out a defeated sigh Rin makes his way back into the main area of the house where Sousuke’s keeping watch, a shotgun resting casually against his shoulder. His best friend raises a dark questioning eyebrow at him that Rin responds to with a rueful shake of his head. Squatting down next to his pack at Sousuke’s feet Rin produces a bottle of water and offers it to him.

“Nah, I’m good,” Sousuke declines. “Thanks.”

Unscrewing the lid Rin takes a sparing mouthful. They’re running low on supplies, food mostly. They’ve all lost a bit of weight over the last few weeks.

“We’re gunna have to work something else out,” Rin remarks, putting away the bottle and straightening, stretching his arms above his head, shoulders popping satisfyingly. “Scavenging’s no longer working. Everything’s… well, scavenged.”

Sousuke hums in agreement. “But what else is there?”

“I don’t know…”

Footsteps draw his attention – but not worriedly as Sousuke remains relaxed, but alert, with his eyes trained on the door – and Rin turns to see Haru and Makoto approaching. The two are deep in silent conversation, and when he says silent he doesn’t mean hushed tones he means utterly unspoken words. They just look at each other. Knowing. It’s creepy. But he’s used to it. It often comes in handy in difficult situations so sometimes he even appreciates it. Doesn’t make it any less creepy.

“I told you there would be nothing here,” Rin says.

“You found nothing?” Haru asks, voice soothing in its monotony, even in the most stressful of situations – another thing that’s helped them survive, Haru’s unwavering composure. “I win then.”

Rin scoffs, incredulous. “You _do_ not. What the hell did you even find?”

Sousuke wanders off, mumbling some military talk about the perimeter – his combat training and sense another one of the reasons they’ve survived. He likely just wants to get away from the developing argument between Rin and Haru that he’s noted on numerous occasions to be senseless.

“Gum.”

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes Rin settles for sighing. “Haru, gum is not helpful.”

“None for you then. It’ll help with dental hygiene.”

“You were right Rin, there’s nothing here,” Makoto interrupts, seeing the way Rin’s face scrunches with irritation at Haru’s words. “I doubt there will be anything else in the other houses.”

Rin can practically see Makoto’s optimistic light flickering before his eyes and it pains him. As much as he jokes about it he really needs that optimism. He really needs Makoto. While Sousuke and Haru have their merits moral is not one of them and in this dauntingly darkened world they all need Makoto’s light. Makoto is Rin’s strength.

“We should still try,” Rin allows, offering Makoto a warm smile. “But I think we should--”

Suddenly Sousuke rushes back into the abandoned, dilapidated house. “Herd.”

“Shit, how close?” Rin questions, eyes wide with apprehension.

“Too close.”

That’s all they need to hurriedly throw their bags into a kitchen cupboard and make their way into the entrance hall where Sousuke assures there is a closet. Pulling open the door Rin’s heart sinks at its size. _Too small, it’s too small._ Sousuke and Haru are inside quickly, filling the space. Two sets of blue eyes gazing back at Rin and Makoto with what only can be described as quickly onset dread.

“There’s another one,” Makoto says quickly, taking Rin’s hand and not looking back.

Rin follows after him and sees two rotting corpses ambling by the house through the broken front door before he’s pulled around a corner. Makoto stops in front of a closet door while Rin glances about nervously. Once he’s inside Rin goes to follow, ducking into the closet without looking and smashing his forehead into the shelf that cuts the closet at shoulder height.

_Fuck, shit, son of a mother dick shit!_ Rin internalises all his pain so as to not make any noise, clenching his jaw painfully tight as he holds a groan. Somehow he manages to hunch into the closet and close the door behind him before he hears awkward zombie shuffling through the house.

The first thing he’s aware of is how close he is to Makoto and all thoughts about his pain dissipate.

The man’s not small, he’s big; even with their food rationing Makoto’s managed to maintain his sturdy build. Rin’s once toned athletic physic is much leaner – though he’s much more worried about Haru’s slender figure – hell, even Sousuke’s looking smaller than Makoto.

“He must just be built that way,” Sousuke had theorised.

“Makoto’s like a hibernating bear, he lowers his metabolic rate and processes the food slower,” Haru had responded far less rationally while cuddling into said bear.

Makoto’s solid body and warmth would be comforting if not for the erratic hammering of Rin’s pulse and fire coursing through his veins. Comforting Rin through his injury Makoto has a hand cupped gently around his neck, rubbing soothingly at his jaw, and his other hand pressed to Rin’s chest supportively.

He knows Makoto means nothing by it, it’s just his naturally nurturing and protective instinct. He’s like this with Haru often enough. But Rin likes Makoto. More than likes him. And hasn’t exactly expressed as much with all the running, zombie killing and surviving. Therefore this intimacy makes Rin nervous and more than a little excited.

In the unbelievably small space, hunched forward and leaning into each other, Rin turns his head to face Makoto with wide eyes. As if realising what he’s doing and who he’s doing it to Makoto freezes. His hand abruptly falls from Rin’s neck and chest and he offers an apologetic smile.

The air between them grows increasingly hard to breathe and warm, so absurdly warm. They’re both so tense and look anywhere but at each other. Though they’re not touching – both actually working awfully hard not to – Rin can practically feel the rigidity of Makoto’s body.

Rin’s forcing himself to focus on the door muffled sounds through the house rather than Makoto’s warm breath ghosting his neck and shoulder. They stay silently like that for what feels like an hour – but in reality is probably only twenty minutes. It’s an awkward and uncomfortable position to stand in, and not just because of their closeness, but the bend it sets their knees in and slump of their shoulders and neck actually hurts. Probably more so for Makoto who’s taller and looks like he’s endeavouring to make himself as small as possible for Rin’s sake.

Noticing the way Makoto’s legs are shaking he sighs softly. Nudging at the taller man’s arm to get his attention Rin points down. When Makoto glances back up, Rin notices his eyes are heavy lidded, tired green iris’s lacking their usual glimmer in the dimness of their confines. Makoto frowns, uncertain what Rin is signally.

“Sit down,” Rin whispers, barely audible.

Makoto’s eyebrows raise in question as he inspects the space below them and Rin nods, hands on his shoulders pushing him down. Which he abruptly stops doing when his sinful mind realises what it looks like he’s doing. Innocent Makoto doesn’t notice of course.

Moving slowly, careful not to make any noise, Makoto lowers himself onto the cramped floor. Rin widens his stance to make room for Makoto’s raised knees – there is no room for him to cross his legs – and as he glances down to make sure he’s comfortable heat envelops his face because _holy shit…_ Makoto is between his legs, Rin’s crotch ever so close to his upturned face that’s smiling brightly and appreciatively at him.

_This was a really bad fucking idea._

Pushing his arse hard against the wall to keep his crotch as far from Makoto’s face as possible Rin swiftly looks away from the questioning green eyes.

_Calm the fuck down!_ Rin berates himself. _This is a life or death situation where you’re surrounded by flesh eating zombies and could very possibly_ die _… It is_ not _the time for a hard-on._ Breathing heavily – but quietly – he fights against the heat swirling in his abdomen.

Fingers tentatively touch his thigh, raising goosebumps on his skin and Rin snaps his eyes open to glance down at the man he’s standing over. Makoto has that concerned set to his pursed lips as he gestures for Rin to sit… In his lap.

Immediately Rin’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. Indicatively Makoto lowers his gaze to Rin’s legs and for the first time Rin realises he too is shaking. They’ve been walking all day, he’s tired and sore and now stiff from being in this awkward position too long.

_No, no, no. No fucking way. I am absolutely not going to sit in Makoto’s lap!_

“I’m fine,” Rin mouths, shaking his head obstinately.

Makoto tilts his head and sighs. “Stop being stubborn.”

He grips at Rin’s leg, hand firmly around his thigh. Gritting his teeth through the shudder that shoots through his body he sternly shakes his head at Makoto again.

“If you fall and make noise you’ll get both of us killed,” Makoto whispers slowly.

  1. How to make Matsuoka Rin do things: threaten the safety of the people he cares about. Knowing that he’s victorious Makoto reaches up for Rin and pulls him down by his hips. Normally he’d absolutely be struggling against this action, squirming and backing away completely flustered. The fluster is there but due to the fact that they’re surrounded by a herd zombies he somehow manages to internalise everything.



Sliding onto Makoto’s lap Rin settles and takes some deep breathes that he really hopes Makoto doesn’t notice. But, honestly, they’re way too close for him not to notice.

_Everything is fine Rin, no need to freak out,_ he reassures himself. Poorly. _Who am I kidding, there is plenty of reason to freak out! I’m sitting on Makoto’s dick right now. And he’s just staring at me. Why is he staring at me? He’s—_

Strong fingers bite into Rin’s thighs, causing him to tense and stare wide eyed into mesmerizingly intense green eyes. Makoto’s hands slide up his thighs painfully slowly and setting Rin’s nerves on fire in their wake, until they reach his hips where fingers press firmly into his arse. Okay, if Rin wasn’t hard before – which he was at least half hard because it’s not like they have a lot a spare time to ‘take care of business’ – he most certainly is now. Not that he even has the mental capacity to process that as his brain is slowly being sucked out his eyes by that fucking green gaze.

“Rin…” Makoto whispers and somehow he hears it over the deafening pounding of his heart.

As a hand moves from his hip and up his torso Rin leans into it, arching his back and just barely catching a moan in his throat as he involuntarily rubs himself against Makoto. With that Makoto loses patience, hand reaching around the back of Rin’s head and pulling him forward to kiss him. It’s slow and Rin can feel every sensual movement of Makoto’s mouth in exquisite detail. When he finally gets over the shock of it Rin reciprocates, more hungrily though, fingers curling into Makoto’s messy sandy brown hair.

The hand on his hip starts forcefully rocking him until Rin catches on and continues the movement himself, finally aware of Makoto’s hardness against him. Rin feels like he’s burning up, the pleasurable friction on his dick eliciting moans that Makoto swallows fervently.

_Hot, so fucking hot,_ Rin thinks, desperately wishing he were naked right now. Not only so he could cool down but to feel Makoto’s warm, tan skin against his and to roam the contours of his muscled body with his fingers and tongue. He wishes that they were horizontal, that he could feel—

The door suddenly opens and with reflexes that sometimes scare even himself Rin pulls away from Makoto’s mouth, draws his handgun and aims. But he doesn’t shoot.

“God fucking damn it, Sous! I nearly _shot_ you!” Rin growls, lowering his weapon as his heart races for entirely different reasons.

Haru and Sousuke are standing at the closet door staring down at them with blank expressions and Rin suddenly remembers what the fuck he was just doing. To Makoto. With Makoto. On Makoto. Who is currently scratching the back on his head with an awkward smile on his far too attractive face.

Haru extends his hand in front of Sousuke. “Pay up.”

“Oh come on,” Sousuke complains, his brow furrowed, annoyed. “You practically have a psychic connection with Makoto. It’s totally not fair.”

“Then you shouldn’t have bet on it.”

Groaning loudly Sousuke pulls a bite sized snickers from his coat pocket and places in begrudgingly in Haru’s hand.

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Fuck you, Haruka.”

“You’re welcome to.”

At this point the scowl on Rin’s face is so deep he feels like it’s going to stay that way, sitting on Makoto with no intension of getting up. “You _bet_ on us?”

Haru nods solemnly, completely ignoring the rare chocolate in his hand. “Yes, I bet you’d be making out in here. Clearly I won. Sousuke said you’d be too much of a pussy.”

“Oh don’t give me that face, we all know Makoto made the first move.”

Rin sighs, defeated and really not wanting the argument to continue when his erection is pressing painfully hard against his pants – not going away despite the ridiculously embarrassing circumstances – that he desperately wants to attend to. With Makoto’s help.

“Don’t act like you idiots weren’t doing the same,” Rin throws back at the blue-eyed smartarses.

Haru and Sousuke glance at each other, the action and their silence saying more than their perpetually expressionless faces, before Haru turns on his heel and walks away.

Rin’s eyes shoot wide. “Wait, _what?_ You did? I was joking!”

“Please close the door,” Makoto requests in his sweetest voice.

Unable to deny the angel of a man Sousuke obliges. “We’ll ah… Keep watch.”

When their enclosed in the small space once more Rin’s still staring at the back of the door baffled until Makoto draws his attention with a gentle squeeze of his thigh. Turning Rin’s met with a bright affectionate smile that’s always taken his breath away, only now it’s full of unconcealed warmth and adoration, for him. For Rin.

_When you smile, Makoto, your light is so bright it could replace the sun._

“Rin,” Makoto starts, his voice low again but less out of fear of the monsters and more intimate, like he’s disclosing an important secret. His cups Rin’s cheek, thumb brushing tenderly across his cheekbone. “I’m in love with you.”

_Well, shit._

Rin had not been expecting that. Considering Makoto’s actions he’s suspected there was attraction and considering how close they are, how long they’ve been friends, he suspected Makoto likes him. But love? Definitely unexpected. But certainly not unwelcome. Quite the opposite.

A smile stretches Rin’s mouth uninhibited. “Me too. I love you too Makoto.”

Makoto grins even more brightly – if that is even possible – before leaning forward to claim Rin’s mouth in a toothy kiss due to their giddy smiles. Rin’s heart is no longer hammering but fluttering. He feels light. Happy.

“How does everyone know more about what’s going on in this group than me?” Rin pouts when he pulls away, but only enough to rest their foreheads together.

Makoto smiles warmly. “Can’t really blame you, you’ve been so focussed on keeping us alive. It’s because of you that we’re going as well as we are and aren’t dead like…” he swallows, smile dropping before kissing Rin on the cheek. “You’re our heart Rin, the reason we strive to survive every new, painfully harsh day. We’d be lost without you. _I’d_ be lost without you.”

“Makoto…”

Rin’s eyes are wide and he can feel emotional tears prickling at the back of his eyes. But he doesn’t want to cry. Not now. Not when he has Makoto wrapped around him – and is _still_ very hard, go figure. So he leans in to kiss him, sliding his tongue over Makoto’s bottom lip and sucking on his tongue.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Makoto says, breathing rather heavily. “You know, in more appealing circumstances.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? This is way better than a romantic picnic or a first class restaurant… which don’t exist anymore,” Rin smiles ruefully. “But the circumstances are pretty awesome. And so romantic. I mean, I’m sitting on your dick right now.”

“ _So_ romantic,” Makoto mimics with a chuckle, a flush rising on his cheeks. “Though it also feels… good… If you, just…”

Rin rolls his hips, grinding down with a large grin. “Like this?”

“Mm, _yes_ ,” he groans and then urges needily, “ _Rin_.”

“You’re right. More skin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the fluffiest zombie AU’s ever. I could never write a Free! zombie AU. Just imaging a skinny, hungry Haru makes me want to blubber like a baby because I’m an over protective mother of the precious Free! babies.


	7. Day 7 - Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before Christmas Eve ticks over to Christmas Day Makoto and Rin complete one of their strange relationship traditions.

“Rin, I want to go to sleep.”

“Go ahead.”

“I mean I want to go to _bed_ and sleep,” he verifies, nuzzling into Rin’s soft red hair.

Makoto’s lying on the couch – that was bought specifically to fit his height – and Rin is lying on top of him, weight comfortable spread across his entire length. They’ve been like this for an hour, silently watching random Christmas programs on television without actually watching it, simply enjoying each other’s closeness and company. Of course he could roll Rin off and leave but really he wants Rin to accompany him – merely for cuddles, they’re both too tired for anything more physical.

Shifting his weight carefully Rin pushes himself back onto his knees before standing and extending his hand to Makoto to help him up. Turning the lights and television off they make their way into their bedroom. Having already showered and dressed in comfortable pyjamas – the moment they got home from their busy day – Makoto crawls across the bed and shuffles under the soft covers.

“Wait, we forgot the last present,” Rin recalls as he’s about to turn the light off and join Makoto.

“We can just give them in the morning.”

“No, we have to do it today.”

Sitting up reluctantly Makoto meets Rin’s powerful, unyielding vermillion gaze and heaves a sigh. Arguing with him when he has that intensity in his striking eyes is entirely pointless – like trying to get Haru to eat anything other than mackerel.

“Okay, okay,” Makoto allows, glancing at the clock on the side table. “There are only ten minutes left of the day though so you better be quick.”

With that Rin sets off out the door and into their dark house. Hearing a loud crash and Rin’s profuse growling obscenities Makoto knows he’s injured himself in his impatience to get the two remaining Christmas presents in the living room.

“Rin, turn the light on so you don’t hurt yourself!”

The light down the hall flicks on. “Yes dear!” Rin calls back sarcastically.

A smile curls Makoto’s mouth as he shakes his head.

They’ve been together for seven years and known each other for twice that which means getting each other Christmas gifts grew to be impossible. Therefore they stopped attempting to give each other big, meaningful gifts and started getting smaller, less significant – often silly – gifts. It became enjoyable to the point that Makoto’s now on lookout for interesting gifts for Rin all year round and vice versa. They give seven gifts in the week before Christmas, one on each day, and the gift they give each other on Christmas Day – night – is far more carnal. After a tiresome day with both their families and friends they need it.

It is one of the more unusual traditions they’ve acquired as a couple.

“Ugh, it’s cold out there,” Rin grumbles having stripped his shirt before he remembered the gifts and quickly getting under the covers.

No matter how cold it is Rin cannot sleep in anything more than boxer briefs, something about the material twisting annoyingly. Makoto’s the complete opposite, in winter especially he loves to be snuggled in the layers of his clothes, the covers and Rin, because he gets cold easily. Luckily Rin’s like a furnace and keeps him warm through the night.

Sitting the pillow up behind him Makoto drags Rin against his chest and wraps him in a blanketed embrace. Rin grumbles about being crushed and Makoto giggles before loosening his grip so Rin can sit upright but his arm remains around his waist.

“You go first,” Makoto says, scratching his chin with his free hand. “I think this is the worst of my lot.”

“It could be ribbon tied shit and I’d love it, as long as it’s from you.”

“Well that’s sweet… But also disgusting.”

Rin’s fingers move deftly over the red and green reindeer covered wrapping paper, opening it neatly rather than Makoto’s preferred attack strategy of ripping it to shreds.

“Really?” Rin raises an eyebrow at him. “Street Sharks?”

Makoto chuckles, feeling his face heat up slightly. “It’s [Ripster](https://urbanvinyldaily.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/street_sharks2-620x.jpg), he’s the great white shark… I told you it’s the worst. B-But it’s not like I don’t get you heaps of shark things.”

A smile stretches Rin’s mouth enough to show teeth as Makoto rambles. “I’m joking you big goof. Can’t believe I can still get you with that. It’s awesome! I’ll have to get you the [killer whale](https://c1.staticflickr.com/9/8342/8181928946_734a981250_b.jpg) one to go with it.”

“Ew, no thank you, that thing has its tongue hanging out. At least Ripster has abs.”

“Oh? I understand why you’re with me now,” Rin jokes with raised eyebrows while Makoto simply shakes his head. _Not falling for that again._ “Quick, open yours. Four minutes left.”

Makoto tears hurriedly into the beautifully wrapped present while Rin, aka mister perfectionist who insists on wrapping all the presents, clicks his tongue at the mess he’s making all over both of them. Inside is a flat plain brown box and when he lifts the lid his eyes widen, mouth dropping open in delight. He makes an odd giggly noise as he removes the [fluffy grey gloves](https://36.media.tumblr.com/e556fc4e5bb8f638674d659f00dc0349/tumblr_nx86780FeX1u3hvrko1_500.jpg) from the box.

“Oh my God, they’re adorable,” Makoto gapes as his fingers slide across the soft surface and he practically melts.

He can feel Rin watching him with dreamy scarlet eyes as Makoto slips the gloves on his hands, covering the ring on his left hand. He wiggles his fingers through the fingerless holes and pokes at the soft pink imitation of cat pads on his palm. They make his large hands look practically childlike hidden in the fluffy fleece.

“ _You’re_ adorable,” Rin finally breathes.

Glancing up Makoto’s met with Rin’s loving expression that softens his sharp features and never ceases to make Makoto’s heart soar. He’s always been so proud that he’s the one that can coax such a tender expression from Rin. It quickly disappears though when Makoto places his fluffy gloved hands on either side of Rin’s face and squeezes his cheeks together, giggling at the scowl Rin’s attempting to make. Leaning forward Makoto kisses Rin’s puckered lips.

“Best Christmas ever,” Makoto declares, wrapping his arms around Rin’s waist.

“You say that every year.”

“And it’s always true. Every Christmas I spend with you is the best.”

Rin hums against his shoulder. “Well you better get used to it because I’m not going anywhere.”

Makoto finds his husband’s hand and rubs his thumb over the white gold ring on his finger as if he can feel the etching of his own name on the inside. There is truly nothing and no one Makoto’s ever loved as much as he loves Matsuoka Rin.

His eyes flicker over to the digital clock, the red numbers the same colour as the love of his life’s eyes. “Merry Christmas, Rin.”

“Merry Christmas, Makoto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I don’ think I’ve ever written anything this fluffy in my life. But it feels so right with these two gorgeously adorable swim babies.  
> Yes, it is a 50% Off reference (couldn't get through without one). I used to watch Street Sharks when I was a kid. Great show! ^_^ Also found those gloves and just knew Makoto NEEDED THEM!
> 
> Effffff, I loved writing these way too much! These beautiful boys give me life and I wish there was more content on them; they honestly deserve it and each other. They’re truly perfect, independently and together.
> 
> Happy holidays everyone~! Be safe and eat much ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/)


End file.
